Dissonance
by MakoRain
Summary: Cloud and Tifa have never been blissful, but what happens when you add a very much alive Zack into the mix? Hilarity, naturally, friendship a must, a love triangle? dare to think...complete so take a look!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all, once again I have concocted a rarity. I've always loved the idea of a possible Zack and Tifa pairing but don't let that fool you, we all know that that cannot happen for the sanity of the FFVII world as we know it. So R & R, I'm expecting a lot of people not liking this so don't be shy, just tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing FFVII, though I do have a growing collection of characters that I control in my mind -giggles- just my sanity slipping so please ignore ^_^.

"**Dissonance"**

**By MakoRain**

**Chapter 1  
**

It was a nice sunny day without a cloud in the sky and yet a young woman stood stuck inside, unable to enjoy the feel of the sun's rays on her pale skin. Tifa sighed, eyeing the nice weather from her place behind the bar counter which was like her permanent fixture. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had some company but only the hopelessly quiet types could be found here drinking in the late afternoon and so she was left to entertain herself.

As if an answer to her prayers, Zack walked through Seventh Heaven's front door just returning from a pretty big delivery with Cloud who seemed to be lagging behind. She waved and Zack waved back smiling as he took a place at the bar.

"Delivery go okay?" she asked, curiously looking over his shoulder for an absent Cloud. Zack followed her gaze and laughed, knowing the coast was clear.

"Oh, the delivery was fine…it was the way back from the delivery that wasn't so great."

Intrigued, Tifa leaned closer. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems our feathered cargo took a liking to young Strife and so we had some stalkers, in a way."

Tifa quirked an eyebrow at this before her attention was turned to a rather amusing sight in the door frame. There Cloud stood in all his heroic glory, covered from head to toe in what looked to be chocobo feathers and Tifa had to cover her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. Zack watched happily as Cloud made his way towards his two best friends, an occasional feather floating free here and there to leave a trail on the bar room's floor.

Cloud sat down without saying a word, pointedly ignoring Tifa and Zack by staring at the counter's surface, his hands the only visible expanse on him without feathers. Soon he turned to Zack with his mouth set in a stern line, trying to convey his unhappiness in that one look but only receiving a bright smile in his efforts from the dark haired man. It only figured seeing it was Zack who was always happy; it was just one of the many things that made Zack…Zack.

"Thanks for your support, Zack." He said dead pan.

"Anything to help," he answered pleasantly, grating on Cloud's nerves.

"We wouldn't have had any problems if your hair wasn't so…chocobo-like." Zack added, ruffling Cloud's hair to prove his point and letting loose some feathers in the process before Cloud shooed his hands away.

"My hair does not look like a chocobo. Those damn birds are just stupid."

"Now now, Cloud. You know that's not true. You only say this out of anger. It's not the chocobo's fault that they got confused…it could have happened to anyone."

Cloud stared at Zack skeptically as he explained logically, settling the matter before looking to Tifa who only shook her head and smiled at the hilarity of the situation.

"How about you go upstairs and clean up, Cloud?" Tifa suggested helpfully, heading for a broom and dust pan to dispose of Cloud's previous feather transfers. He sighed, figuring some clean clothes would be nice but halfway up the stairs; he turned back and announced, "No bubbles baths," in a stern voice to his friends.

"Anything you say, Cloud." Zack replied before heading behind the counter and disappearing from his view.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Zack fixed himself a drink while Tifa busied herself with removing the various colored chocobo feathers humming along to some tune only she could hear. He watched her move to the music and caught a few notes as she passed him to reach the waste basket.

"Beethoven?"

Tifa turned around at Zack's sudden statement. "How did you…?"

He smiled at her and watched her from his spot still behind the counter, roles reversed for a change.

"Just because I have a military mind doesn't mean I lack learning in the musical arts."

As if feeling a need to prove this, he walked over to where the piano inhabited one lone corner of the room used very rarely. Tifa followed him, stopping to stand by the piano's frame and Zack's fingers struck the opening notes to "Fur Elise," hitting each key with precision and confidence. He played beautifully with fingers flowing gracefully over the ivory of the piano throughout the entire piece, ending with a flourish to Tifa's applause.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cloud came downstairs freshly showered and dressed to find Zack and Tifa at the piano in the corner. He didn't even know the old instrument worked anymore but apparently it did as Zack proved, playing a song Cloud had heard before but couldn't place. As the song came to an end, Tifa clapped joyfully at Zack's skillful finger work and Cloud felt a twinge in his heart.

He shouldn't be jealous of Zack…right?

Sure, Zack was smart, funny, kind, thoughtful, and skilled in combat and now music, but he was one of Cloud's closest friends. Cloud had loved Tifa since they were children growing up together, not that she knew but Zack did, and so he wouldn't…no, Cloud had no reason to be jealous of Zack. And yet he clapped as well, making his presence known before entering the room.

"That was well done, Zack. I didn't know you played." He commented, unknowingly echoing Tifa's words of just moments before.

"That's because you've never asked, Spiky." Zack replied good naturedly, clapping Cloud on the shoulder as he stood up. "Now that the show's over, I have some things to do before I lose the daylight so I'm off. Bye, Tifa."

He gave her a quick hug before heading for the door, passing by Cloud with a "Later, Strife," and then he was gone.

"Zack did really well…that piece can be a bit tricky with the timing." Tifa sounded impressed as she went about her chores, wiping down tables and turning over chairs to signal the closing of another day. Cloud followed her motions, trying to understand where all of this was coming from.

"I didn't know you liked the piano." He said, clearly at a loss.

"It was something my mother had me do. It was after you left." She explained calmly, as if detached from the subject.

Cloud stopped moving, waiting for her to continue. He had never heard of this before, or much of anything in her life for that span of time he was in SOLDIER and wanted to know all he could about what he'd missed.

"Piano was a way for my mother to make me into a 'defined woman' while it allowed me to make something productive of my hands. It's very relaxing…and all the while, you're making music, producing sounds so pleasant to the ear. Or at least that's how it is for me." She finished, a blush flushing her cheeks while he looked at her.

It sounded like she carried a passion for this craft and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of a younger Tifa, sitting at a piano much like the one she had now, making sweet melodies flow from the keys, feeling accomplished at mastering such a skill.

The day melted away and Seventh Heaven closed for the night, its occupants returning to their homes to retire. In the hallway that separated their rooms, Cloud and Tifa stood across from each other, the trials of the day weighing down on their wearied minds and bodies.

Tifa hugged him, whispering, "Sweet dreams, Cloud."

"Good night, Teef," he returned.

It was their nightly ritual ever since they were children spending the night in the same bed. He remembered watching her sleep so peacefully next to him and he could only rest once the butterflies subsided in his stomach after she gave him her 'sweet dreams.'

It always did the trick. Cloud slept peacefully whenever Tifa said this and when she didn't, he felt anxious and unable to calm his restless mind he would end up in her room, waking her up to these words or just snuggle into bed next to her. Only when he was granted sleep from Tifa would he sleep, and that's just the way it was and had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day started as any other. Cloud woke up to the smell of Tifa cooking breakfast and he smiled to himself while dressing. Mornings were great for Cloud because it was the only time of day Tifa was most alive and he had her all to himself. Cloud knew he shouldn't be thankful but ever since Barret took the kids to live with him, Cloud had been able to spend some much needed alone time with Tifa which brought about thoughts on acting on his emotions for once.

It still bothered him how guys would come to the bar only to hit on her and he couldn't say anything. It was not his place as her best friend, but if he were something more…the thought lingered in Cloud's head and his smile broadened as he walked down the stairs, catching Tifa's eye.

"Why are you so happy this morning? Good dreams?"

His face went blank for an instant while his mind recalled a hint of a dream…_Tifa in his arms cuddled close, running fingers through her hair, her lips on his bare chest…_he snapped out of his reverie to see Tifa's eyes fixated on him.

"You could say that." He finally said, quickly sliding into his spot at the counter across from where she stood. She only quirked a smile in his direction before setting a plate of food in front of him. The smell of bacon caught his attention and he picked up a piece, taking a bite and enjoying the meaty goodness fill his mouth. He contentedly chewed away before realizing Tifa's warm eyes on him and saw she had no plate in front of her.

"Tifa, why aren't you eating?"

She flushed and looked back at the stove which held a frying pan sizzling away.

"Mine's not done yet."

Cloud swallowed and watched her watch him. He stopped eating and she scolded him like the great mother she would be some day for being the child he was.

"Cloud, eat up. You don't want it to get cold."

"I can wait," he said reasonably and placed his hands in his lap, intent on waiting for her.

"You know you don't have to." She said, turning to put her food together on her plate but he came up behind her, taking their plates from the bar to one of the tables. He gallantly turned over two chairs and pulled out Tifa's for her, enjoying the appraising smile and giggles that he received.

"Madame." He bowed, sliding the chair in as she sat down.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said and motioned for him to join her. Over her coffee mug, Tifa peered at Cloud and couldn't figure out the reason his lips curved into a smile that lit up his eyes. All she could figure was…

"You should have dreams like that more often."

He got an odd look on his face again as he flashed back to that whisper in this mind…_a dark curtain of hair shrouding their faces and tickling his cheek, her body hovering above, the bed below, her nails trailing gently along his skin…_

"So what did you dream about?"

Her voice broke through and he blinked her back into focus. _What was going on?_ Cloud had had dreams of Tifa before…what male hadn't?...but never this strong…never recurring into his waking hours.

"Cloud?"

Tifa placed her hand over his on the table and Cloud had to fight the jolt he felt as visions filled his mind…_their bodies moving together, slowly and then increasing in speed along with Tifa's moans of his name…_

"Cloud?"

He almost fell out of his chair at the realness of it all. _What the_ hell _was going on?_

"Are you okay?"

Before she could touch him again he moved out of her reach to stand; he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"I'm fine. Tifa, I've gotta go start deliveries," he got out before hurrying to the door and out of the bar_. What the hell?_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the day was fairly less exciting as Cloud drove across the sectors delivering packages to the local residents. Without Tifa within reach, he could handle his vivid daydreams a little better but still couldn't get her out of his head. It was something that always bothered him-things between his best friend and house mate had never clearly been platonic on both sides at the same time but he had fallen into the routine of 'best friends.'

Just friends can hug without breathing in the other's scent. Just friends can watch a movie and cuddle innocently and not feel the smoothness of the other's skin. Just friends didn't have such racy thoughts at the smallest touch. No, they weren't in 'just friends' territory anymore and it was time to face that instead of take it silently until 'just friends' territory was acquired once again. It was time to talk to Zack.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sad solemn tones of "Adagio sostenuto" flowed from Tifa's fingers to the piano, her confusion and sadness fueling on the song to fill the room with a gloomy aura. She could not figure out why Cloud was acting so strange again; they had been having a nice breakfast and then he goes all skittish and leaves?

"Men…" Tifa sighed, hands still bringing forth the anguish she felt into existence and she was so lost in it that she did not notice Zack slide in next to her until he spoke.

"This whole unhappy aura is very contagious. You are killing my good mood."

The last notes hung in the air as Tifa struck the last chords with an ominous tone to them.

"I'm sorry, Zack."

She didn't say anything more, just sat there staring at the keys as if to will them to play on their own.

"Cloud?" His question hung in the air until Tifa turned to face him, her best friend's name bringing a faint smile to her lips before her eyes got clouded in confusion again.

"I just don't understand…we used to talk about everything and now I'm lucky if I see him yet alone talk to him after breakfast and before bed."

"How did things go today?" Zack asked innocently enough and so she didn't think anything of the gleam in his eye. Her brows knit together in thought, still trying to fight through the uncertainty that had been this morning. Instead of repeating his unanswered inquiry, Zack took in her reaction and realized something had happened that was not being told; he would have to find out about that later then, it seemed.

Not wanting to pry, Zack put his arm comfortingly around Tifa's shoulders and gave her a genuine smile that anyone could trust.

"Things are changing, Tifa." He said it with a positive note before glancing over his shoulder, an odd feeling of being watched flickering through him before disappearing as his mind pressed with urgency to finish what he had started. With a quick nod Zack headed out the front door and left Tifa with a sigh.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door clicked shut behind him as he leaned against it for support after what he just saw. Cloud knew Zack and Tifa were close but what was with the cuddling? _Well, not cuddling really_, his better judgment threw in but he ignored it. Zack would never…not Tifa…not_ his_ Tifa. It really was time to talk to him once and for all. Quickly, Cloud walked around the side of the bar, heading to the front entrance to cut Zack off before he disappeared to who knows where again.

Cloud was at Zack's back before the darker haired man even noticed, a hand on his arm alerting him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry but I gotta go."

"In a minute."

Zack looked up from the hand loosely gripping his arm to Cloud's face and decided it was worth listening to whatever his best friend had to say even if he lost a few more minutes of daylight.

"Zack, you'd tell me if you were involved in something that's really important, right? That includes both of us?" Cloud asked, pointing between him and the older man with his hand to make a point. _What exactly was he getting at?_

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Is there something you'd like to tell me about someone?" At the blank look on Zack's face, Cloud reiterated. "A certain_ female_ someone?"

Zack's eyes widend just the slightest bit but Cloud knew he'd hit something like he thought after watching him and Tifa in the bar. _How could Zack _do_ this to him?_

"I knew it."

"Cloud, it's nothing, alright? I'm just helping a friend."

"By stabbing me in the back? How could you, Zack? You're my best friend!"

Zack was on the defensive now, not understanding exactly what was going on. Did Tifa tell Cloud something? She wasn't supposed to say anything, not yet.

"I didn't think it was any of your concern, Strife. I thought you'd moved on."

"Moved on? I can't_ believe_ you! How could I ever move on from the one woman I've ever loved?!"

Zack really was having a hard time following this conversation…_what the hell was going on?_

"Look, Cloud, I was going to tell you, I just needed a little more time…"

"More time? More time to what-kill me? To rip out my heart and shred it to pieces?"

"She was mine first damn it!" Zack finally burst out, his anger and confusion getting the best of him while Cloud just looked back, stunned and all anger draining away.

"What is going on out here?" Tifa said from the front door to Seventh Heaven, now open after she heard the noise from their argument.

Cloud looked at her and felt hollow, his eyes taking in all of her and yet not seeing her with his heart unsure how to feel about her. How could Zack take her away from him? And how could he have had her first when he'd loved her since living next to her as a child?

Zack looked at her as well before turning back to Cloud, questions written all over his face. The lost look in his eye was too much and Zack had to look away, facing Tifa's eyes looking at him, unsure of what was going on. _You're not the only one, honey._

"Are you two alright?" Tifa finally asked quietly, pulling the boys from their thoughts but neither speaking.

"Um…Zack? Didn't you need to go and take care of something before you lost the sunlight? Should be almost finished, right?"

"Yeah, just about done."

Cloud couldn't help the incredulous look that passed his face between them and Tifa quirked an eyebrow while Zack sighed.

"Cloud, I think it's time you knew."

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Tifa said in a worried voice, unsure of how Cloud would take the news.

"I think I already know." Cloud said, glaring at them both.

"I'm pretty sure you don't man, since I'm not even sure anymore. Just follow me." Zack said somewhat calmer than earlier before getting on his own cycle and revving the engine taking off down the road.

Tifa looked at Cloud who wasn't looking at her and she felt much more uncomfortable all of a sudden, Zack's words of change ringing in her ears. He looked so lost and hurt…how could that change be anything good? Carefully she walked over to him and brushed her hand against his arm to which he flinched.

"Was it because of this morning?" Tifa asked, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Cloud remained silent. "Is that why you won't even look at me?"

Cloud looked up then to see the stricken expression on her face and his heart felt for her but he fought the urge to hold her, instead walking over to Fenrir and gesturing for her to follow. Her arms around his waist only added to the building pile of questions in his mind, of how and when this had happened. How could he have lost her and not even known it?

A squeeze from her arms around him alerted him to Zack's bike parked along a building and was shocked to see where exactly it was they were. New doors had been put on the hinges and the pillars seemed mostly whole again with stained glass windows letting the last of the sun shine in among the broken wood.

Zack stood at the front of the church, staring at something Cloud and Tifa couldn't see with his body blocking their view. He took a few steps back and the last of the sun's rays hit something that sparkled and shone brightly. Water streamed out of and fell back into the pure white alabaster fountain, filling the church with light and a comforting splash.

The flowers bloomed around where he was, looking up at the part of the roof he had fallen through the first time he'd ever met Aerith. It was a miscalculation and he was actually supposed to land near the train station but Zack hadn't minded when he looked up dazed to see her worried emerald eyes framed by light brown hair and a small smile on her lips.

"You surprised me, falling from the sky like that." She had said and he laughed recalling it all like a waking dream from his past.

The sound echoed throughout the more or less empty structure and made Tifa smile as she saw the fountain finally complete since he'd been working on it for a few weeks now in secret, unsure if it would be ready in time. He also didn't want Cloud to know for he wouldn't understand…would he? How he needed to remember his past love that was once a chance for his best friend? It would be too odd to ask Cloud for help in it and he felt better doing it on his own, having something of her to hold onto.

Zack felt footsteps and saw Cloud's boots at his side from where he was kneeling before the fountain, reading the plaque placed at its base. There was her name and date that she died, pure and simple, with a note of beloved on there specifically from Zack, her first love. Things were complicated when he and Cloud went to SOLDIER but he knew she always felt something for him, and it hurt everyday to know that he could not be there with her to the end but having Cloud at her side helped a little.

He grabbed Cloud's hand on his shoulder in comfort before getting up and wiping off the dust from his pants and then turned to his best friend.

"This is what I was talking about."

"I get that now."

The blond haired man said quietly, looking at his shoes. How could he have been so stupid to think that Zack would ever try to take Tifa away from him? If anything, Cloud was the worst friend ever for everything that had happened with him and Aerith. He never felt anything beyond friendship for the flower maiden and yet he still took her out on that stupid date, and now… what an idiot he'd been lately.

"Don't worry Strife, I'd never take her away from you." Zack said with a smile as if reading his friend's mind.

Tifa was on the other side of the fountain, placing it between her and the boys to give them some sort of privacy but she could see something taking place and was relieved to see that things had been settled out more or less after that fight she walked in on earlier.

She was a little stunned to see Cloud's cheeks turn red in a blush at something that Zack had told him and their eyes locked across the bubbling water before he motioned him over to her. Her eyes went wide at what Zack did and Cloud was coming over, his smile faltering as every step made him more and more nervous and she had the sudden urge to hit Zack who was luckily out of range…he would pay later.

"Tifa, I'm sorry."

Well that's not what she was expecting. Tifa blinked a few times before Cloud continued, scratching the back of his head in that adorable way he always did when he was nervous.

"For this morning and for this afternoon. I kind of walked in on something that I took to mean something else and I just didn't want to lose you and I…" he drifted off, a hero who didn't work too well with words and so she took over, moving one step closer to close her hand around his.

"You'll never lose me, Cloud."

Cloud walked with her hand a few steps away from the fountain towards the church, feeling that he wanted more than to just hold her hand, he'd wanted more than that for a very long time. Stopping on the threshold, he let her hand go and it rest at her side.

"Cloud?"

A ghost of a kiss graced her lips before she had time to respond and Cloud pulled back, looking at her but not wanting to look at her while her eyes went wide one him. Before he could doubt himself any longer, she closed the distance again and placed her lips over his in a softer, longer lasting kiss. This time neither pulled back, instead wrapping their arms around each other in a loving embrace as they experienced this new sensation together. Love is a powerful thing.

Zack leaned against the door frame of the church, the sun finally set and he looked back at the fountain now bathed in moonlight through a hole still open in the roof where the two stood but looked beyond to something much more beautiful.

"That's my girl." He said, waving his goodbye to Aerith before turning to walk out into the night, a sense of completion lingering in the air.

As it was meant to be…

The End

A/N: so what did u think? it's always good to hear feedback so go ahead and review..._u know u want to_ *jedi mindtrick/hypnotic voice* hehe


End file.
